sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Aptos/I'm Leaving......For a week
Heyoooo! I am Aptos, the discussion moderator and rper who unnecessarily puts their own introduction in their blog posts despite the fact that just about everyone knows me! Well, I am going to Church Camp for a week, more specifically, Wednesday to Monday. That means that I while I am having fun getting closer to the Lord, I will be unable to rp, nor be able to signup for rps. Normally that'd be unnerving, but priorities, so this isn't really that hard for me. But, due to the entire situation, I'm going to need some helpful users to help take my gems! So, if u would like to take over some of my gems, leave a comment, and I will brief you on what the gem will be doing. Notice: This will need to happen before the end of Tuesday PST. I wont be able to do anything wednesday, i leave at 4 in the morning. I also reserve the right to change who controls what, so if someone tried to claim it and u want it, dont give up. RPs and what gems are available: The Shattering Squad: Helenite. She has a plan for the future, so the user would need to be cool with a minorly treasonous plan. Beach RP: Murchison Moissanite, my super lucky gem with a more rigid plan. Impactite, a fun gem with a more open scheme with minor guidance. Paris Green, a gem that is almost entirely up to the user who takes them. A Rose By any other name: Crystal Gems: I've got a lot of gems here. Helenite and Impactite are both a part of it, and their motivations and roles are part of the rp series page, and I trust LTT with Apache Tear (she's working on stuff like making new gems that don't harm the environment, wink wink. Just a thought) A Rose By Any other name: Matraite is a complex gem that would be fun, but difficult to match with. Zultanite is an anarchist, with a passion for setting everything free or locking it away, creativity being important for good use, since their summon is used up. Zultanite's summon would likely be controlled by the same user as zultanite, and they pretend to be the Eyeball Ruby. They are designed to infiltrate, and share a telepathic bond with Zultanite, as well as the psychic ability to know what people expect and the ability to shapeshift to whatever they want to match it, so they do their very best not to get caught, no matter what. Rutile is in a bubble given to Rael's pearls. If rael chooses to release them cool, they can use them, or they can just activate them as an item, which would essentially give what would seem like instantaneous training or explanation. Tag Team Tournament: SOMEONE REVIVE THIS. I mean, my partners for my gems would take control. For Padparadschpas partner, they r in a stadium that allows fusion, and padpara has super fusion as an ability. She will want to suggest it. Her style is summoning her giant sword, and letting it fall and hoping that hits them. Well, go ahead and comment. Feel free to volunteer for more than one, i need this to be done, so options are helpful. Category:Blog posts